Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to non-jacketed expandable bullets, and in particular, to non-jacketed expandable bullets capable of being manufactured from lead-free materials, as well as methods of manufacturing such non-jacketed expandable bullets.
Description of Related Art
The use of lead-based ammunition has been increasingly regulated in many states and countries. New, more restrictive lead bans have placed an emphasis on developing new lead-free projectiles and ammunition that represent cost-effective alternatives as compared to those that are presently available. In some cases, the implementation of regulations may be conditioned on the availability of cost-effective alternatives to lead-free projectiles.